The present exemplary embodiments relate to monitoring real time events. They find particular application in conjunction with monitoring such events and providing this information to a geographic region. In one embodiment, a remote station monitors an area of interest to broadcast information associated therewith to users within a broadcast radius. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Today's motorist encounters a variety of different obstacles and encumbrances while travelling. Generally, such obstacles are observed first hand by the naked eye. In order to facilitate additional sources of information for the motorist, various devices have been implemented along roadways to enhance visibility and the ability for motorists to avoid such obstacles. In one example, a mirror can be positioned at an intersection in order to allow a motorist travelling in one direction to observe whether or not one or more disparate motorists are travelling along a road which intersects therewith. Such a mirror or similar device can be useful especially if a building or other structure obstructs the view of the motorists from each other.
There are, however, several shortcomings to utilizing a mirror or similar device. In most cases, the vision is one way. Motorists on a secondary road can see if a vehicle or other mobile object is currently on the main road. However, it may be impossible to have any information when you are on the primary road. In addition, the driver has to interpret the image seen into the mirror to define the direction and the distance of the motorists therein. This information depends on several parameters. The angle of the mirror, its reflective properties and the current location of the driver all contribute to the size and location of images that appear on the mirror and presented to the motorist. The angle of the mirror and its reflection properties are not the same from one mirror to another and can vary greatly depending on manufacture, mirror type, etc. The location of the driver will also vary as the motorist is travelling down a roadway and will affect the image presented to the motorist to provide accident prevention information. Thus, current apparatuses utilized to aid motorists in preventing accidents or to provide real time information is inadequate and unreliable.
What are needed are systems and methods that provide real time information to a motorists or other mobile user in a reliable fashion.